Suicidio
by Nothingcrushesus
Summary: Edward se encuentra frustrado por la muerte de su amada, Bella, que se suicido mientras estaban en una fiesta. Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, & la historia es basada en un capitulo de Skins, pero es mía. Es mi primer historia.


**Pov. Reneé.**

_Flashback. _

Cuando me dijeron que estaba embarazada, fui la mujer más feliz en todo el mundo, pero cuando mi bebé comenzó a crecer dentro de mi, sentía como si tuviera una pequeña bomba dentro de mí, dolía… pero me encantaba ese dolor, el pensamiento de que llegaría a ser madre, era el mejor sentimiento que jamás había tenido, pensaba que cuando mi pequeña bebe naciera… todo sería perfecto. Todo sería extraordinario.

Cuando la niña nació, supe al instante que su nombre sería Isabella, Isabella Marie, cargarla… se sentía como si estuviera sosteniendo una bomba, como cuando ella estaba dentro de mí, una hermosa bomba… parecía que podía explotar en cualquier momento, pero no… ella era tan hermosa que correría el riesgo de que esa pequeña bomba explotara.

_Fin del flashback._

Han pasado exactamente 18 años desde que mi querida Bella nació, ahora nos encontramos en el mismo lugar que cuando nació, en el hospital. Pero esta vez no solo estamos yo & su padre, Charlie, también hay un chico… el primer novio de Bella. Edward.

Mi hermosa bomba intento quitarse la vida, mi pequeña & hermosa Bella, sabia que algo así pasaría desde que nació, cuando la tuve en mis brazos sabia que todo esto seria algo que tarde o temprano pasaría, solo que no pensé que fuera tan rápido & tan sorprendente la reacción que tendría en mi en este momento, cuando pensaba en ello… me veía como la fuerte, la que consolaría a todos & les diría… "Todo estará bien". Y si, así sería… todo estaría bien, pero no… la fuerte no fui yo ahora, tampoco Charlie, & mucho menos Edward.

La pequeña sala del hospital es de un color pálido, el piso es blanco & resbaloso, se escuchan los pasos por todos lados, enfermeras, personas & unos doctores. Hay gente llorando & yo no soy la excepción, todos estamos hechos pedazos, pero creo que el que más lastimado resulto fue Edward. El amor que el & Bella se tienen… es algo como revivir a Jack & Rose del titanic.

**Pov. Edward.**

¿Cómo fue que paso? En unos minutos que deje a mi querida Bella descuidada, esta se mato, se privo de la vida así de sencillo, ¿acaso no soy lo suficiente para ella?, por más mala que fuera su vida no encuentro razones para que quiera matarse, es decir, todos tenemos problemas. Aunque todo se debe a esa maldita enfermedad de mi Bella. Depresión Psicológica. Esa maldita enfermedad, hacia a mi querida querer llegar a la muerte a cada que algo le recordaba alguna extraña cosa en su mente, algo que jamás quiso contarme de ninguna manera, & yo como su novio lo respete, conocía a Bella mejor que nadie, & sabia que tarde o temprano me lo contaría pero no… no fue así & ahora me lamento por no haberle insistido.

_Flashback._

_-_Vamos Bella, tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos a divertirnos un rato –Le insistí.

-No Edward, no quiero salir, solo quiero estar en casa –Decía limpiándose unas lagrimas que no supe exactamente en que momento salieron, no quise preguntar.

-Anda Bella, eres joven, hermosa –Dije depositando un beso en su frente- y quiero que todos los chicos en Forks, me envidien porque tú eres mi novia & no de ellos, anda… ¿qué dices, amor?- Le puse una mirada de perro remojado & triste, & ella asintió sonriendo, amaba esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que ella tenia, me hacia querer salvarla de cualquier cosa, amarla hasta el din de los tiempos & besarla con todas las ganas.

-¿Por qué la mirada, Edward? Sabes que no logro decir no a ello.- Argumento ella.

-Bueno, tú misma te diste la respuesta a tu pregunta, cariño. No resistes, así te convenzo de hacer todo lo que quiero. –Reí un poco ayudándola a ponerse de pie de la cama, & peinando su cabello con ternura, poniéndole un saco encima & unas sandalias en los pies, la lleve en mi auto a mi casa, donde habría una fiesta de mi familia.

Cuando llegamos ella no dejaba de quejarse de que era la que vestía peor & quería irse, o alómenos buscar algo para lucir mejor ante mi familia, pero todos ya la conocían & a nadie le importaba aunque ella estaba segura de que todos hablaban de su vestimenta & se reían a sus espaldas, siendo que era yo el que se reía de ella por sus múltiples caprichos, aunque me encantaba mirarla de esa manera, & me hacia feliz saber que era yo el que remediaba todos & cada uno de esos caprichos.

Mi hermana Alice, le dijo que ella le ayudaría a verse mejor & mi Bella al momento accedió, le pedí a Alice que no la perdiera de vista ni un solo momento ya que ninguna de las dos apoyo la idea de que fuera con ellas a donde mi hermosa Bella se vestiría. Alice me aseguro que la tendría bien vigilada, confié en ella. Y no era que no confiara en mi hermana, ella era como mi mejor amiga, sabia todo de mi… pero Alice no conocía tan bien a Bella como yo, & aunque mi hermana estuviera consiente de la enfermedad de Isabella, no creo que sea capaz de tomar todas las precauciones posibles para mantenerla salvo. Aunque por una vez, confié en ella para dejarla a solas con Bella.

Comenze a hablar con Emmett & Jasper acerca de la fiesta & de cuanto nos divertíamos cuando salíamos solo los 3, & no es que no fueran divertidas las fiestas ahora, es solo que siempre paso el tiempo cuidando a mi Bella, & eso me distrae un poco de mis amigos, solo quiero que ella este bien.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos & comencé a preocuparme porque no había aun señales de Bella & Alice, pero Emmett argumento que es normal, me dijo que todas las chicas tardan horas arreglándose. Mi preocupación disminuyo aunque aun estaba presente. Después aumento, ya que escuche unos gritos que provenían del cuarto de Alice, después ella bajo corriendo & gritando "Edward ven rápido" No lo pensé dos veces, solté el vaso de vidrio del que estaba bebiendo un poco de vino de mesa, este cayo al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos & haciendo un ruido que aturdió mis oídos, comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude hacia el cuarto de mi hermana para encontrarla llorando & tirada en el piso, la tome entre mis brazos & la puse en la cama, comencé a buscar a Bella con la mirada, la puerta del baño estaba entrecerrada & entre, mirando a una Bella sangrienta & más quieta que nunca, pareciera que no tuviera vida, & así era… mi hermosa Bella se había cortado las venas, la tome en mis brazos & no supe cuando… las lagrimas me invadieron & comencé a gritar cosas como "Bella, vuelve, ayúdenme" Mi pequeña aun seguía viva pero había ya perdido mucha sangre, estaba apunto de morir, sabia que una ambulancia tardaría en llegar entonces puse a mi pequeña en el auto, manejando mas rápido que nunca, rogándole que se quedara con migo, llegue en menos de 3 minutos al hospital, donde se llevaron de inmediato a mi Bella a una sala, donde nose que le harán, pero le pido a Dios que no se la lleve, que la mantenga con migo.

Los padres de Bella tampoco se demoran en llegar, & al instante me preguntan que es lo que paso, yo les explico todo con lujo de detalles & su madre, Reneé, no parece estar sorprendida, solo se tumba en una silla a llorar sin consuelo, aunque dudo que se sienta peor que yo, yo era el culpable de que Bella ahora estuviera casi sin vida. Solo yo.

Cuando la madre de Bella me pide que hablemos, lo único que me dice es que todo estaría bien, que ella presentía que todo esto pasaría pronto. Nose como puede parecer tan tranquila siendo que su hija esta casi sin vida, o aun no sabemos si ya este muerta, yo quiero morirme junto con ella, no quiero que nada me aparte de ella.

_Fin del flashback._

El doctor se acerca a nosotros, & nos da una mala noticia. Efectivamente mi Bella estaba muerta, mi pequeña ya no tenia vida, & todo por mi culpa. Solo quiero morir para que estar con ella, pero el doctor nos dice que antes de que su cuerpo quedara sin aliento ella pronuncio unas palabras "Edward, te amo. Vive, feliz, casate, familia" El hombre dijo que era todo lo que mi Bella había dicho, ¿acaso ella quería que tuviera una familia con alguien que no fuera ella? No era posible, pero por mi Bella haría todo, & ella muy bien lo sabia, entonces lo haré. Cumpliré su ultima petición, pero que bien en claro quede que mi corazón es & siempre será de ella, mi Bella.


End file.
